beginnersadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Like Father Like Son
Plot The father is very bloody, with ripped clothing and odd skin colours, which looked nothing like the dead one in Test of a time Lord. He finds out that the father is the one that created this whole problem of 2012, he cursed the calender. The dad gives his son, The Beginner a choice, join him, replace Earth with Gallifrey and create a new species of Time Lords, with them as leaders, or kill him, kill his father and save Earth, destroying the Time Lords. By this point, The Beginner realises everything wrong with the test of a Time Lord, it's impossible, it cannot happen. This was the truth, Gallifrey was gone forever. It was a hard choice, one civilisation was going to die and it was up to The Beginner to make that choice. He talks to Jo about this hard decision, naming pros and cons for each choice. They are both even and he has gotten nowhere in making his choice. His father gives him a message, saying that if he doesn't make his choice, he will be killed. Jo says she researched Time Lords and that he can regenerate, but The Beginner would like that to not be a choice. The Beginner and Jo feel dizzy and faint when the father comes. they wake up in a weird place. There is a green and red button in that place, he knows he is still inside the temple. It says click the green button at own risk, so it's dangerous... the father deadlocked the teleport which means they need to find other ways to get out of the room, the only option seems to be the dangerous green button. Jo presses the green button and The Beginner takes out his sword. A mummy starts chasing Jo around. The Beginner is injured and killed two mummies, he closed the door by pressing the red button. The Beginner realises something with this experience. An Egyptian mummy in an Aztec temple where the Mayan calender is hidden. There is a loop with this temple. It's an aftermath of a big time change. The dad borrows Jo to talk. He whispers something in her ear. He says 'You have seen me before and you will seen me again, another Time Lord, he has met him'. Who could this man be? Jo is given a guess and if she doesn't she will die. she reveals why she was senetenced to execution, she changed history. He says the Beginner had a TARDIs crash with this man. When they return, The BEginner made his choice and takes his sword out. He yells at the father and kills him. Then the father sets them to a trap that can never be escaped... References and continuity *The Death reminds The Beginner of The Test of a Time Lord (Test of a Time Lord Part 1, Test of a Time Lord Part 2). *The Beginner states that The Death will rot in hell, followed by the remark that he destroyed it. (Skeleton in Hell) Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes